


SILV Prologues (Trailers)

by gemctf2



Series: Cheshire [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Action, Alice in Wonderland References, DC Comics References, Gen, Lion King (1994) References, Major Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Pre-Canon, Shorts, Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: S = SelinaI = IvanL = LianV = Violen





	1. Silver Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《Don't Stop》
> 
> Once upon a time,  
> Deep within a scary forest,  
> A small girl wonder around, lost and never found  
> There is always that scary figure, hiding among shadows
> 
> Threatening to find you  
> "Where are you going?  
> Are you lost?  
> Let me lead you to your wonderland!"
> 
> Follow me deep into the soil's mind  
> Where anything is possible and everything has a purpose  
> Invisible at first, hidden in plain sight  
> Is your chosen one's sword, swing it in stride
> 
> Sadness and Happiness, easily replaced  
> You can't break the borders of your mould  
> You're just wasting your time  
> Believing in the future ahead which only ends in red.
> 
> Don't stop running and recall why  
> You hold out for so long and you'll see  
> Remember what you're meant to be  
> Hold your ground and you'll find gold!
> 
> Ah, you must be confused,  
> Just kick back... relax and enjoy the show!

In a buzzing and lively town, many people are walking around, laughing, talking, it was peaceful...

That is until a loud crash turned everyone's attention to the tavern. The person who was kicked out was not someone one might expect. A local policeman lays at the feet of some stupefied townsfolk. Some quickly runs away while the rest sees a cloaked figure in gray walk out of the tavern where laughter and cheers filled.

"Man you guys seriously need to step up your security," she grins as she leans against the open door where some men looks out with satisfaction.

The policeman grunts and tries to push himself up but the Gray Cloaked figure holds out a hand and gulps down the rest of her milk.

As soon as she place it on a windowsill, she steps out and dashes to the side, pushing people aside. He huffs in annoyance and chases after her, a girl with black hair points to the cloaked figure, her mother frowns and shakes her head, dragging her away.

The Gray Cloaked figure looks at the Cop, grinning at her victory. The Policeman looks around, lost sight of her since they left the town but seems stubborn enough to continue his search.

The figure shakes her head as if rolling her eyes and she is about to leave when a roar cuts her attention back to the Cop. A beowolf knocks the cop off his feet. The figure was tempted to leave him alone but when it raises it paws and the cop brings up his baton to block it, she interferes, spear clashing with the Grimm's claws.

She looks at the policeman and nods for him to leave, he does exactly that and as soon as he is a safe distance away, she pushes the Grimm away with a little difficulty but she didn't seem to mind it as it stumbles back and her cloak reveals her look.

She looks like a teenager, with brown hair and silver armor. Her spear collapses and turns into a heart shaped silver case which floats beside her as she raises her hand, as if to manipulate it, another appears on her right.

The beowolf looks at her and charges, she swings her hand to the wolf and the silver disk slams into the Grimm. She continues to attack it, almost as if she is dancing, it becomes pelted before finally fading.

Her small victory caused a bunch of Beowolves to surround her. She looks at them with a smirk and her posture relaxed, the disk flies at a high speed towards one in front of her and then making like a star shaped zip around the girl.

She is halfway done when suddenly a light shines upon her, she winces, since it's amplified by the morning sun.

"Stand down! You're surrounded," the pilot says," No shit," she mutters as she waves her hand in the direction of a growl which turned into a whine. She sighs and putting her hand on the ground, a disk flies to her feet as she jumps and she leaps towards the other wolf, spotlight unable to catch up with her as she uses only a few seconds to find each one of them.

She sighs as she finally tackles the final one onto the ground. The spotlight shines over her and she looks up from the ground, shielding her eyes from the light as Atlas robots lands and surrounds her like the beowolves did. She grins and only manages to tear one open with her bare hands before someone stops her.

"Selina," A voice sternly sounded, she frowns and looks at a young General Ironwood. Selina's expression turns unreadable before pushing herself up.

"You're coming with us," Ironwood replies, Selina rolls her eyes and gestures around, her silver disks returning to her pouch. Ironwood seemed surprised that she complied before walking back to the docked helicopter, on aboard is a white haired man with a black suit.


	2. Ivory Linen Trailer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《Ivory》
> 
> We were just children when it happened  
> The dreams of being a hero ignites a hope in our hearts  
> Like you, we chose to follow other patterns  
> Sewed together into a stronger bond
> 
> We made it to where we are without help from others  
> The dreams of being someone like you is too good to be true  
> A hero inspires all, but every legend doesn't live forever  
> Where do we land in the ocean of tales?
> 
> Ivory flowers surround you, chiming  
> But time doesn't stop and in time you would fade  
> The only way to live forever is to inspire  
> Have you got any regrets, are you satisfied with your end?
> 
> Close our bond, gives me strength to stand, gives me flames to fend.  
> Never faltering, our passionate dance, our bouquet of Ivories.  
> Till the light out weighs tragedy and failure,  
> And it's going to embed into, our world!

(Note: 🎶 means instrumental, 🎵 means lyrics)

"Mama!" A child cries as fire spreads throughout the village, the child just sits there as the other villages runs away, saving and screaming away their life. Grimm roars on top of a roof and one Nevermore swoops in, aiming for the child but it's held back before their claws could reach him. Something shone below its feet and creaks, releases and flings the grimm into the sky.

The Surrounding Ursa grimm looks at the daring human.

🎶

An Ivory fluffy hair boy with pointy ears and maroon eyes smiles at them as if he were looking at children, his scarf strayed a little billowing behind him and his boot's heels clicking as he adjusted his stance. The Grimm sensed the teen's confidence and snarls at him, charging at him.

He raises his hands, at the tip of his fingers it shimmers from the surrounding light of the fire and then he flicks his hands and blue waves appear and slashes through the grimm at the front. They look confused for a second before continuing, he leaps over their claws, crouch like a panther and attacks the Ursa from the back with something like claws, only he's using two hands.

As soon as the front was cleared, he uses his right hand to change the dust compartment in his gloves to red. His flicks his hands and fire bursts out of his fingertips.

He changes compartment again, to empty and dashes through the fire. The Nevermore screeching in surprise as he slashes through it.

The Ivory boy looks smug only to be swatted towards the exit of the village, child still on the ground, winces as he flew over his head. He grunts and looks at a few more nevermores. A brown hair boy in maroon looks at the scene at the top of the town's clock tower.

🎵 He places his hands underneath his boots and a compartment extended and shimmering lining can be seen in between his heels.

 _We were just children when it happened_  
_The dreams of being a hero ignites a hope in our hearts_

🎵 In a flash of light yellow, he slams his boots onto the skull of the grimm and continues to do so as they disappear beneath his feet.

 _Like you, we chose to follow other patterns_  
_Sewed together into a stronger bond_

🎵 He was grabbed by the boot by a tail and slammed into the ground, he groans and looks up at a Brontocore Grimm, looking at him as smugly as he had just now." Oh hoho, it's on," He grins and his hair seemingly flares with his weapon as he leans down to change back his weapon, lines glowing light yellow not like yellow dust, more lighter and almost white. The Brontocore growls at him and gallops at him.

 _We made it to where we are without help from others_  
_The dreams of being someone like you is too good to be true_  
_A hero inspires all, but every legend doesn't live forever_  
_Where do we land in the ocean of tales?_

🎶

He clasps his hands together and this time, the strings between his fingers are more visible as he stretches them out. He then flings it and five light yellow strokes smashes into the Grimm. It however seems to be able to take it. 🎵 The Ivory boy however doesn't let up and keeps flinging it.

 _Ivory flowers surround you, chiming_  
_But time doesn't stop and in time you would fade_

It growls at even if he did see it coming, there was no time to dodge the giant tail from hitting him. He tries to block it only to be pushed back. At least he wasn't sent flying... he looks up and eyes widen as the Grimm lift it's leg above the little boy who was still too scared to move.

 _The only way to live forever is to inspire_  
_Have you got any regrets, are you satisfied with your end?_

He quickly dashes towards the boy and a huge pale brown cloud of smoke and a screech of shoes stops the Grimm in it's tracks.

~~🎶~~

🎵 The same boy from the clock tower, with brown hair and linen eyes, he looks slightly older than the Ivory haired up close and he seems to effortlessly stop the Grimm with his rake.

_Close our bond, gives me strength to stand, gives me flames to fend._

"Brother?" The Ivory haired asks, the Brown haired smiles and him and pushes the leg away, he then turns his rake around and pulls open a trigger, making it into a hunter rifle and a single shot was all it was needed for the grimm to crumble away.

 _Never faltering, our passionate dance, our bouquet of Ivories._  
_Till the light out weighs tragedy and failure,_  
_And it's going to embed into, our world!_

The Ivory haired sighs in relief, he looks down at the boy who only shifted a few inches from where he was. He smiles encouragingly at the little boy.

"There's no need to be afraid anymore... my name is Ivan and that's my brother, Lian," he squats down to his level as his brother casually looks around for anymore Grimm." What's yours?" He asks. The boy gulps and stammers out his reply," U-um... I'm Orpheus..." he stammers. Ivan beams and holds out a hand towards the boy, which he takes.

Ivan offers to carry him on his back as they leave the ruined village, Lian places his rake onto his shoulders and follows them brother out with a spring in his steps.


	3. Violet Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten some inspiration from Gumi's Monster, so feel free to listen to that ☆

(Reminder 🎶 means instrumental, 🎵 means lyrics)

🎶

🎵 A loud crack scares a bunch of small blue birds away from their branch. Growls and howls echoes through the forest. Red eyes and sharp teethed furred panther like monsters scratches onto the floor and sniffs in the air, letting out another not so wolf-like howl.

 _Dear Monster, I've been thinking about you,_  
🎶

🎵 A crow with similar looking eyes seem un-intimidated by them and lands onto a branch above the pack. The crow however seemed startled by another rustle of leaves. A panther tilt its head at the rustling, which grew louder and more quake. It however just steps closer to it, sniffing, hoping for some more food.

 _You're almost everywhere, were you my shadow?_  
_Is it crimson red? Tearing ivories apart..._  
_Is it strong and fluffy? Almost like a plushie,_  
_Are you under my bed? Monsters, Monsters?_

🎶 A crash and the rest of the pack faces the intruder as he stands onto the chest on their fallen. 🎵 A blonde hair boy locks his arms as his tonfas form around him, his eyes cold violet. They snarl at him and surrounds him, acting a little smarter than most monsters. The blonde looks at them, a little bored expecting them to make the first move. Brown eyes locked with red as in a flash, both moved.

 _Scrambling onto their feet, running,_  
_But you're just a little different from others,_  
_Are you? I can see the strings linking,_  
_Cause I heard, you're afraid of the darkness too._

🎵 A panther manages to block the boy's attack but another wasn't too lucky as he swings to the back, knocking it by the jaw and then spins to meet the next attacks. Tonfas almost twirling as he knocks them all in the chest. But unlike Grimm, they don't fade to dust so some attempts to push themselves up only to be knocked back down.

 _Who's the real monster here?_  
_The ones who pull the strings behind the scenes?_  
_Who's the real monster here?_  
_The ones doing all the dirty work (Are you willing or against it?)_

🎶 The boy narrows his eyes at an attempted sneak attack, he dodges but missed an unexpected disc. He crashes into a bush.

"Hey thanks for the catch," a teenager grins, she has dark blue hair with yellow eyes, with blue cat ears. She seems to be wearing a uniform from some combat school.

🎵 She takes out her scroll and snaps a picture of the defeated monsters with her boot onto it's body." Ooh I've got to hand it to ya... no one manages to catch a Bawen before..." she pockets her scroll and takes out her weapon, in case he decides to attack her. Which he did, but all she could see was a flash of pink before everything went dark.

 _Who's the real villain here?_  
_Is it me or you?_  
_This fairytale's confusing, it's not even a fable_  
_Or is this the recounting of history yet again?_

The blonde boy looks at the mess he's made and his weapon flashes before fading to it's original color. He glances behind him and sees a red cape, frowning at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratz for reaching the end!
> 
> Here are the art I've done for the fic!
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/gewidydrmc/art/Team-SILV-788995288  
> https://www.deviantart.com/gewidydrmc/art/Violet-Prologue-Finished-789297300


End file.
